Kitten
by Crimson Tears
Summary: Omi runs away from Weiss after being attacked by one of the members. He's lost something of great importance and can not get it back does he have anything left to live for? Resubmited 03.13.07
1. Kitten

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But if I did there would be a little more drama to the angst! Please note that this is my second Weiss Kreuz fic. My first is Bleeding Angel. 

Crimson Tears: This story was originally posed in 2002. I took it down for a while because of the new NC-17 rules posted by I was also 14-15 when I wrote this, so it is not as good as some of my other works. I have edited out all of the explicit content, but be advised that this fic is not for the faint of heart and implies very malicious and violent themes. That said this fic as a rating of M.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, if I don't get any reviews I will stop writing it and it will go in the recycle bin. Thanks

WARNING: **VERY MATURE** THEMES! No explicit content, but it is **implied**. Rated M for violence and heavy sexual themes.

Kitten Omi's POV

The alley is dark. I'm frightened. Even the slightest sound makes my insides turn. I hug myself trying to keep warm. But somehow it's my insides that are cold. It's not that my fingers are numb and that my teeth are chattering. No. It's something far more. I really don't know. I just can't go back to the flower shop. I can't. I've been violated and I can't return. I don't know whom to trust.

I choke back a sob fearing that he might hear me and come after me. I don't ever want to see him again! I don't want to look into those eyes. The eye's that I trusted as a friend. The eye's I trusted not to hurt me. They were the same eyes that pierced my soul rendering me helpless to the pain he planed to inflect.

'Kitten.' Damn that purr! It continues to ring in my head. Even now that I have fled. I won't return. I'd rather die first. I won't go back! I won't!

Tears slip down my cheeks and I wipe them away quickly. I don't want to cry. No, I want to cry. I want someone to hold me while I sob. I want gentle hands to wrap around my body and make me warm. I want my stomach to stop churning. I want to stop shivering. I want to slip into an abyss and disappear where I know he will not find me! I don't want to see him ever again.

Had I known what he wanted I would have grabbed my crossbow and shot him dead. I would have killed him with out hesitation. Right between the ribs. I would have shot the dart into the depths of his ice cold, black heart!

A trashcan lid clatters to the ground and it startles me! I dodge behind a large box. I'm wedged between the wall and the rain drain. Please! Oh please don't let him find me. I peek out from my save haven hopping that it's not him. A small orange striped tabby cat slithered down the alley. I sigh. At least it was only a cat.

I shake with fright as I climb out from my safety. I don't want to leave. I felt safe back behind the box but I can't hide their forever. He could find me! I don't want him to find me. I don't want him to ever touch me or look at me. I want to be left alone!

"Omi! Omi where are you?"

I know that voice. I want to run to him and tell him what he did. I can't run to the one who will protect me, because he's there. I know he's with him. I run down the alley. My shoes make a clicking sound and it rings three times louder in my ears. Maybe it's because I'm trying to escape.

There is a loud crash behind me and I look over my shoulder not watching as I turn the corner. I'm far more concerned with the sound behind me. I run into something soft.

"Hump!" it cries as I fly backward.

My body smacks the cold wet cement. Two hands come down on my shoulders. Startled I look up. I fear that it's him but to my relief it's not.

"Omi? Hey what's wrong?" Came the soft voice.

I choke on tears as I try to speak. It's no use. He helps me to stand. I feel dirty and ashamed. Why? Why did he choose me? What did I do to deserve this? Nothing I remind myself. I did nothing wrong. He's just a sick bastard who can't get laid. So he chose me.

"Omi you're soaked. Come on let's go back to the flower shop. You need dry clothes."

I shake my head. I can't go back there. He'll find me. I'm not safe there. That bastard is waiting for me.

"Omi you're going to get sick. Now come on."

His voice is gentle and I know I can trust him. But.

"Omi?" His eyes search me. I know he knows. Or maybe it's my imagination. "Omi, did something happen to you?"

I want to tell him. But he'll be ashamed. I'm a Weiss I shouldn't let others take advantage of me. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to put the evil in its place, and I couldn't do that. His arm wraps around me and he spins me in the direction of the flower shop. I find myself moving almost automatically in the direction of the flower shop. Maybe it's because I feel safe with him next to me. I know he won't let him get me. At least while he's around.

As we approach I notice that the lights are all still off. They are still looking for me. The other one who will protect me, and him.

I'm lead into the flower shop and down the spiral stairs to the basement where we receive our missions. He leaves me in the living room while he fetches a towel. I stand there shivering. I don't want to move anywhere.

"Omi." His hand touches my shoulder and I jump. "Hey calm down." He wraps the towel around my shoulders. "What happened to you?"

The door upstairs opens and I hear his footsteps, followed by another's footsteps. They are both here.

"Omi?" my protector asks.

I don't realize it but I have begun to shake.

"Omi?"

A raspy sound escapes my throat. "Please don't tell them you found me! P- please!"

He nods. "Okay." Then makes his way up the stairs. Before he opens the door he looks down at me and I know I can trust him. He goes threw the door and doesn't watch to see in which direction I will flee.

"Did you find Omi?" I hear the other say.

"No." says my protector.

"Damn!" he grumbles.

Then the door closes and I'm left in the dark except for the dim glow of a lamp. I turn and run to my bedroom. Once inside I close the door and slump to a heap on the floor.

I didn't want to come back. I don't want to be here. I cry silently. But not for long. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Frightened I dart under my bed. I just barely can squeeze under. But I feel safe under here.

My bedroom door opens and I see his shoes. "Oh kitten, come out come out where ever you are!"

A/N: Omi can only trust two people in this fic. Any ideas on who the bad guy is?


	2. Cat and Mouse

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. And that's okay 'cause I just want Omi! Please note that this fic is 100 mine! Thankies! 

Crimson Tears: I'm going on a limb here and posting the "edited" version of this story. I took out the taboo words that make this story "NC-17". But any smart person can understand the implied theme. I don't know how long I'll keep this fic up; it might not even be here for 24 hours. So read it while it's hot and before I take it back down.

Warning: This fan fiction has very MATURE themes. It is rated M for violence and strong sexual themes.

AGAIN PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS OR THIS FIC WILL NOT BE CONTINUED…

My bedroom door opens and I see his shoes. "Oh kitten, come out come out where ever you are!"

The sound of his voice chills my blood. I tense as he comes closer to my bed. I'm holding my breath afraid that he might hear me breathing. His shoes turn away from my bed and he crosses the room to my desk. He rolls out my chair and sits.

"Let's see, where would my kitten be hiding? Maybe in the closet?"

He rose and strolled over to the closet and opened the doors. A few of my clothes were on the floor including my crossbow. He turned to face my bed again. I see a smile curve his lips.

"Let's try behind door number two." He's coming closer. His feet stop at my bed and the quilt is lifted. His head becomes level with the floor. "Boo!" He say's coldly.

I try and back myself against the wall. His hand comes under the bed and grabs me by the hair. He pulls me out.

"My kitten, you were bad. You ran away. I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

I'm lifted off the floor and tossed roughly on the bed. The thought of screaming ran through my mind. He looked at me, and I knew that if I cried out he'd kill me right there. However that didn't mean that I'd give up without a fight. As I go to move his hand connects with my head.

"No no kitten." He hisses.

He begins to remove his clothing. I know there is nothing I can do. After removing all of his clothes he straddles me on the bed. He runs small kisses down my neck. Then he begins to run his hands up my shirt. His flesh is hot against mine. So hot that it burns. I squirm as he pulls my shirt off.

"Oh no you don't!" He says vehemently.

I whimper as he begins to unbutton my pants. "Please.." I beg.

"You were bad and need to be taught a lesson." He says in my ear. He pulls off my pants and drops them to the floor.

"Please don't..." But my pleading falls on deaf ears.

He looks over me devouring me with his eyes. I lay there helpless.

"You'll hurt me." I whisper.

"What?" he asks leaning closer to hear me.

"You'll hurt me." I repeat.

"Damn right I will." He says before forcing my mouth open and kissing me. His tongue probes my mouth, he goes a little to far back and I gag. He pulls away. "You're right kitten. You're going to hurt. You'll be lucky to escape with your life. Now be a good kitten." I squirm to get away, but to no avail.

He seams to be entertained by my pain. He watches me as tears slid down my cheeks. He's playing a game with me. He's the cat and I'm the mouse. He runs his hands over my chest again. I shutter under his gesture. I curse myself.

"Do you like that kitten?" He hisses. I begin to tremble. I try and take myself to another place, but the pain thrusts me back into my tortured reality. I scream into the pillow beneath me. I can hear the blood running through my veins and my heart beat echoes in my ears. When it ends, he stands and redresses. He comes and leaves a kiss on my temple. "Sleep now." He leaves me bleeding and broken on the bed.

I lay there for a few hours before I can finally move. I gingerly pull my self into a sitting position. My legs are shaky as I stand. I'm not sure I can support my own weight. I am able to cross the room and slid my bathrobe on. I tie the belt and make my way to the bathroom. I close and lock the door and cross to the shower. I turn on the hot water. I remove my bathrobe and climb in. I have to clean myself. The water is so hot that it steams and leaves my skin red, but I scarcely feel the heat.

"You'll be lucky to escape with your life." I shake the voice out of my head. My hand shakes as I reach for a bar of soap. I wash several times but it does not make me feel any cleaner. I stay in the shower for a good hour before climbing out. I dry off with a towel and redress in my bathrobe.

I walk over to the mirror. Using my sleeve I wipe away the condensation on the mirror. I gaze into it and see my reflection. It's the same as it was yesterday and the day before that. Shouldn't I look different to someone? Shouldn't someone notice my different attitude?

I open the medicine cabinet door and look inside. There was a toothbrush on each shelf along with shaving cream and other personal items. I see it there. A bottle sits there as if it's testing me. I reach for the bottle. Tylenol, maybe.

The door cracks open. I jump as I expect it to be my rapist. It's not.

"Omi," he says sleepily. "When did you come home?"

I remember he didn't know that I was home. "A few minutes ago." I lie.

"You had us worried." He says.

"I'm sorry." I say opening the bottle behind my back. I take a handful of the pills and snap the cap back on. "I'm just going to bed." I say turning to the medicine cabinet. As I turn I slip the pills into my pocket. I close the cabinet door and make my way to the door. His hand catches my arm.

"Omi are you okay? You look a little pale." He said looking in to my eyes. I wanted to break down and sob right there and tell him what had happened to me. His eyes were so warm. I can't do that.

"I'm just tired." I lie.

"We'll get some sleep kiddo." He said as I left the room.

I nod and make my way to my room. I close the door but do not look at the bed. I don't want to see the sheets. I sit down at my desk and turn on my lamp. I pull all the pills out of my pocket and count them. I have twenty. If I took them all at once then it would be over. I begin to write a note to the people who would protect me. I tell them everything that ever happened and who the rapist was. I tell them that under the bed is a paper sack that contains two pairs of sheets, tonight's included.

I fold the note and place it in an envelope. I stare at the pills. Twenty is enough. Twenty should take care of my pain forever. Tears slide down my cheeks as I think about how things should have been and never would be. I pick up two and look at them. Then I pop them in my mouth and take a drink of water from my water bottle. I pull a zip-lock bag from my drawer and put the remaining eighteen pills inside. I can't do it. I don't have the guts.

To be continued.

CT: Um. please review the next chapter coming soon!


	3. I Love You, I'll Kill You

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss but we already knew that! Please note that this fic is 100 mine! Thanx!

_Crimson Tears: Hey guys, here is chapter three. Apparently a few reviewers/haters/flamers can't read. Or they are just being the ignorant jackasses that they can be; anyway as I've said before, I wrote this fic 5 years ago. That would put me at age… oh 15. So please don't expect anything spectacular. If you want something awesome and superbly polished go buy a book at your local book store. But DO NOT attack my intelligence. It has been years, I AM NOT re-writing this fanfiction, I'm just taking out the Taboo's because it has been requested that I put it back up. I have no desire to fix it, or fine tune it. If you want a fine tuned story, go look at Bleeding Angel. I actually care about that one and took the time to work on it. If you flame, I will laugh at you and think you are a jackass, because you probably are. And if you leave a flame anonymously, then I will assume that you are just attacking me because you can't write for shit and slamming people makes you feel better. Now without further a due, Chapter 3._

Chapter 3

I Love You, I'll Kill you

2 Months Later.

I yawn as I arrange the final bouquet for the banquet. I have to deliver these flowers shortly. I sigh as I tie the last silver ribbon on the batch of red roses. Across the flower shop I hear my protectors laughing at one of his jokes. I continue to work on my arrangement. He hasn't come back to me for two months. Thank god.

I toss the bouquet into the basket. I'm fine as long as I don't make eye contact with him. Amazingly I feel normal. I don't think about being raped as much as I use to. Maybe it's because I've been avoiding his eyes. If I can't see them I know I won't be hurt. However I refuse to be alone in the same room as him. I won't allow it.

"Hey Omi, could you give me a hand?" One of my protectors asks.

"Just a minute." I say as I stand from my chair and cross the room.

I help him arrange a large frame on the wall. As I turn I catch a glimpse of his face. His cold eyes burn through my soul. I do not look into his eyes. I don't want to look in to the eyes of the man who had wronged me.

I sit back at my table and fold several papers and stuff them inside the arrangement. I then lift the arrangement and walk to the door.

"I'm going to deliver these." I say as I open the door.

"Okay then bye." They shout.

I turn back and he's there. "Bye Omi!" He says. Its there, that look! It's the same look in his eyes. The same look he gave me the night before he first came to my room. I close the door behind me and shudder. He'll come after me tonight. But I'll be ready for him this time.

I quickly run down the stairs to my room and shut the door. He may come after me tonight but I'll be ready. I pull my crossbow from the closet and set it next to the nightstand. I then take a dart and tape it to my arm. He'll get what's coming to him. I won't be taken advantage of again.

I then pull on my assassin jacket and leave my room. I'll eat dinner with everyone and then I'll head to my room. I'll say I'm tired and have an exam tomorrow in history. That should give me an excuse. Yes, that will do nicely. This is the last time he'll get his kicks from me.

I walk up the stairs to the kitchen where everyone is waiting for me.

"Hey Omi. What's with the jacket?" One of my protectors asks.

"I'm a little chilled that's all." I reply sitting next to him.

"Here have some spaghetti." He says.

I take it but I won't touch it. I know I won't be able to keep it down. So I sit there and toy with the pasta. I glance up a couple of times. No one seams to notice my lack of appetite. I don't really care. I pick up my plate and carry it over to the sink.

"You didn't eat much." He says.

I flinch. "Well. I'm not that hungry and I'm a little tired. I think I'll go to bed early tonight. I have a history exam, wouldn't want to fail." I say leaving the unclean plate on the counter.

"Oh well good night." A protector say's as I walk down the stairs.

This was it. It was now or never. I'm not going to be raped again. I'm going to kill that bastard so he'll never hurt me again. I am a Weiss and he will not get away with this. I open my door and close it behind me. I cross the room and sit on my bed. I'll wait.

About midnight I hear him at my door. He turns the handle ever so gently as if he doesn't want to wake me. He pops his head in.

"Ah kitten your awake. And what's this? You were not hiding?" He comes close.

The adrenaline pumps as he comes closer. He's unaware of the dart hidden within my jacket sleeve.

Come a little closer I dare. Come try and claim me.

He sits on the bed and looks at me. His eyes are as cold as ever. He pulls me close and kisses me. After the kiss he pulls away.

"Tonight's the last night kitten." He purrs as he slides off my cap.

He then begins to undress himself leaving only his pants on. He then comes over to me and pushes me back on the bed. He unbuckles my belt and tosses it to the floor before removing my pants and underwear. He then pulls off my jacket and shirt. He runs kisses down my chest. I'm thankful that he has not yet noticed the dart taped to my arm.

A severe pain runs through my body as he grabs me violently. I squirm as his grip tightens.

"What's this?" He asks.

He grabs my arm and yanks the tape away. The dart rolls onto the mattress. "Oh bad kitten. Bad kitten." He says picking up the dart and placing it on the nightstand. "That's very bad." He releases me and kisses my neck. He bits my ear before whispering "I love you, I'll kill you. But I'll always love you."

I shudder. He's going to kill me. I failed. I can not kill him. My dart is gone and I have no protection.

"I've got something to make our last night memorable." He say's. "Turn on to your stomach kitten and I'll give you your gift."

I shake my head. "No."

"What?" He spat.

"No." I say again.

His hand connected with my head. It knocked me into a daze because the next thing I knew I was laying on my stomach. He was on top of me. I could fell his jeans on my bare skin. Then there was a pinching sensation at my spine and I saw a syringe fall to the mattress.

"There you go. Some drugs to make you fell all better." He cooed.

Fear races through my mind as I realize he's drugged me. My mind begins to cloud and I can't focus. Why? Why me? My vision blurs and I feel unconsciousness begin to take over.

"That's right kitten. Sleep. When we find you in the morning you'll be dead."

He removed his pants and dropped them to the floor. He kissed my back and my neck. He stopped abruptly. A sound, there was a sound like my door opening.

"Um Omi if your awake Arug!" Came my protector's cry.

I see his silhouette in the door way but my eyes a blurred from the drug.

"What the hells going on?" He shouts.

"What's it look like?" My rapist inquires.

To be continued.

_I want to thank everyone who read this fic all those years ago... I think it was 2002, but I really don't remember. You're reviews have been awesome! I will most likely not re-write this, as I have too much school work to do. So please don't expect anything. I don't write much anime fanfiction anymore. In fact, I don't really write fanfiction anymore. If you are looking for something a little more recent from me please check out Congealed Psychosis. I've been working on it for a couple days, and chapter 3 should be up. Also there is a re-write of the first chapter of Bleeding Angel, and if you liked this fic I suggest you check out the other one. It's pretty decent .Otherwise enjoy you folks who requested!_


	4. Over Dose

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kruez. But please note that this fic is 1minemine. Thankies!

_Crimson Tears: If you read this when I first published it, you'll remember that I originally used distilled water as the liquid in the needle… well that was pretty dumb, but I was a naïve, ignorant little kid, and so I've changed it. It's now a bit more sinister. And it makes a HELL of a lot more sense. So check out the last couple chapters. Again I have no intentions to re-write, but at the moment I'm pretty motivated. So I might just do that. Who knows with me. Anyway if you requested it enjoy, if you're here to flame I laugh at you! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!_

Chapter 4

Over Dose

"What the hells going on?" He shouts.

"What's it look like?" My rapist inquires.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks. "I'm indulging young Omi here!" He says curtly.

I feel bile rise in my throat. Tears blur my vision and my mouth is exceptionally dry. My blood seams to be pumping faster, and my limbs are heavy. What am I doing? He's distracted right? I should try and break away. But I can't seam to make myself move. Did he really drug me?

"But now you know something you aren't supposed to know," He says. "And you have to die."

My protector backs away. I want to cry out for him not to leave me but I'm too weak.  
"You! You sick, sick bastard!" He whispers.

"Yes. I am sick. But I find young boys taste much better than women." He remarks.

He now has my protector backed into a corner. He is threatening to kill him. What can I do? My crossbow! It's under my bed and my dart is on the nightstand. But I can't summon the strength to move.

He hits my protector knocking him to the floor. He then grabs some wire I left on my desk from a project and binds his hands together. He seamed satisfied with his work. He then turned on me.

"Now where were we kitten?" He asks.

I can barely keep my eyes open. My body hurts, it's like my blood is boiling. I can't cry out, for I do not have the strength. There is nothing anyone can do. I can't protect myself and my protector can't help me. I am going to die.

He begins to rub my back. His skin burns mine. He lays a kiss on my neck and proceeds to leave a trail of kisses down my back. I dry heave as he climbs on top of me. He has removed his pants and I can feel him rub my waist. I heave up blood and bile. It mixes with my tears. I can feel my body breaking.

I somehow summon the strength to move my arm up. My fingers caress the tip of the dart. I wrap my fingers around the middle of the dart. It's now or never! I'm going to kill him. He will die. I draw the dart under my stomach. He's finally stopped. I scream, and he delivers a blow to my head.

"Shh. Kitten. You need to sleep." He caresses my head.

He turns his back to me. Even though it hurts I sit up. I grasp the dart in my palm.

"Never AGAIN!" I scream and drive the dart deep into his skin.

He cries out in pain and surprise. He turns on me and yanks the dart from his back. He throws it aside.

"What the hell are you doing?" He spits.

"I'm going to kill you!" I say weakly collapsing on my bed.

He laughs at me. "Ah. you want to kill me. But why kitten? I've always been gentle." He remarks.

Gentle, Ha! Is that what he calls it? He made me bleed and he calls that gentle? I cough and blood trickles out of my mouth. I'm lying in my own blood and I'm crying. This is so humiliating. I can't do anything.

"What did you do to him?" My protector asks.

"Oh, you mean the drugs?" He inquires. "Oh just a little bit of rubbing alcohol mixed with rat poison."

"WHAT!" He shrieks! "That will kill him!"

"That's the point." He says casually. "After I get through playing with a kitten it's time to put them down. This is my way of doing it."

My protector stands. I'm not sure what going to do and I don't care. My vision is blurred and I can't keep my eyes open. Is this it? Has he won? I don't care. I should have taken the Tylenol when I had the chance. Then I wouldn't have had to go through this humiliation.

"Ah! The prince on a white horse coming to save that pathetic bastard." He mocks.

"You! You had no right to do that! You had no right to hurt Omi in that way. He is still a child!" He screams.

"No he's not! I made him a man!" He shouts back.

Shut up! Just shut up! Go away and let me die! Leave me alone.

"You are despicable!" He shouts.

He smiles. "Maybe I am."

"How could you! We trusted you! Why?"

"How could I? Trust a meaning less word. Something people take to lightly. Why? I believe I already told you. Young boys taste better."

"You sick bastard."

I lay there for a moment and then I hear noise. Like someone ransacking my room. The lamp by my bedside falls to the ground and crashes. I hear a thwack and then there is silence.

Footsteps. They are coming closer. A hand touches my skin and I subconsciously pull away.

"It's okay now." The voice is gentle. It belongs to my protector.

I feel myself being lifted from my bed. I must be a mess. Holds me for a while and then I feel something soft and warm wrap around me. A blanket? He shouts but I can't make out what he say's. I know he's calling for the other protector.

His pace quickens and we are out in the cold. Outside! Then I smell stale cigarette smoke. We must be in the car. I hear the car start up, and my name being called. That's the last thing I hear.

"Omi?"

A voice sand and gentle. It's calling me.

"Omi? Aya he's coming around."

"Omi!" I open my eyes and I can see Aya leaning over me.

"Aya.." My throat is scratchy.

"Oh good! Your okay." Ken say's leaning over my other side.

"Where am I?" I ask half asleep.

"We brought you to the hospital." Ken said. His shirt is blood stained. "I was worried we'd lose you. You lost so much blood.." He trailed.

"Where is he?" I inquire. I guess my voice broke as I said this because Aya quickly responded.

"Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you again. Ken took care of it."

"Sleep now Omi. We will protect you." Ken ruffles my hair and he and Aya both take seats next to my bed. Finally my nightmare is over. I won't be hurt again.

Crimson Tears: sniff A happy ending! What did you expect? I'm not going to kill Omi! He's my favorite character! Of course I won't kill him! So did you think it was Yoji? If so you were right! I'm just surprised not one suspected Ken! That woulda' been a twist!

P-Chan: OINK!

Crimson Tears: Well stay tuned for the Epilog! JA!


	5. Healing

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. Please note that this fic is 100 thankies

_  
Crimson Tears: Okay so now we are finally at the end of the story!_ _After editing the last chapter I've decided that this story will get a re-write. I don't know when, but it will be within the next few months. I'm working on Bleeding Angel and that story holds more weight than this one ever will. So look for an update if you want to see this turned into something better. Enjoy the warm and fuzzies!_

Epilog Healing

It's been six months since that night. I have returned to school and Aya and Ken are helping me with the therapy. The toxin Yoji injected me with was strong enough to paralyze my legs temporarily. I will be back on my feet in no time.

The doctors said that he didn't have enough of the concoction to do much damage. And he didn't inject it into any veins. If he had done that then I would have died. The kids at school were told I was in an accident but the faculty and principal know what really happened. I see a guidance councilor once a week. So yes, I'm on the mend.

I finish wrapping a bouquet of Roses with black ribbons and place them to the side. The TV is on but I'm not really paying attention. The phone rings. Aya and Ken are out delivering flowers to a church and have left me all alone. I have mastered maneuvering the wheel chair and have picked up the phone by the fourth ring.

"Flower Shop, how can I help you?" I ask.

"Kitten, baby! How are you?"

It's him. My blood chills at the sound of his voice. I want to hang up the phone but I can't get my hand to move.

"Hey I'm talking to you. Answer me!"

I drop the phone and back away. I can hear him shouting into the receiver.

"Damn it Kitten! You answer when being spoken to! I'm going to come after you!" He say's with a singsong like voice.

The door behind me opens and I jump. Aya and Ken have returned.

"Omi! Hey what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost!" Aya asks.

Ken notices the phone is dangling from its cord. He picks it up.

"I'm coming for you kitten."

"What the hell are you doing! You are not supposed to call here! I'll get harassment charges on your ass. Your already being charged for rape, first degree attempted murder, and assault! You leave Omi alone! Do you hear!" Ken hung up the phone and walked over to me. "Don't worry Omi, he won't get you. He'll be sitting in prison for a long time."

I nod but I'm still scared. His threat seamed so real.

"Are you okay?" Aya asks.

I nod. Ken touches my hand. "Omi, the most he can do is threaten. But I'll put a stop to that to. I'll have the prison block our number. He won't hurt you ever again."

I nod and return to my Roses. Aya and Ken walk into the kitchen. I know I'm safe but I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

_A year and a half later._

The bell rings and I run from the schoolyard. I run quickly. I have to be at the courthouse. I have to meet Aya ad Ken there. I run to my motorcycle and ride to the courthouse. I don't want to go in but I have to.

I walk up the stairs and see Ken and Aya waiting for me. I join them.

"Are you sure you can do this Omi?" Ken asks me.

"You know you don't have to. The hospital has the evidence." Aya adds.

"I know. But this is something I have to do." I tell them.

"Okay. We'll wait in the back. If it becomes too much for you just look at us. We'll take you home."

I nod. "Thank you Ken, but I think I can handle this. I have to."

They nod and follow me inside.

I watch as the jury comes back into the courtroom. Ken grasps my hand. We hold our breath as a woman stands.

"Have you come to a decision?" The judge asks.

"We have your honor. We find the defendant guilty of all charges."

Clapping arises from around the room.

The judge calls for order. "A sentencing date will be held on the thirtieth of June. Court dismissed."

We stand. Tears stream down my face as I realize we won. He turns and looks at me. He smiles and puts out his cigarette. He lips "I'll see you later kitten." He is handcuffed and escorted from the room by two police officers.

Ken caught what Yoji said and led me away.

"Don't worry Omi. He's not going to be out for a long, long time."

I nod and follow Aya and Ken out of the courthouse. The warm sun touches my face and I realize; yeah, things will be okay.

_Fin_

_Crimson Tears: Look for an eventual re-write. No promises though! _


End file.
